Egoist Pair
by YumeSangai
Summary: O amor é um egoísmo a dois.
1. Chapter 1

**Egoist Pair~**

**01: **

Eu só conseguia fazê-lo meu naquelas horas, mesmo ficando por cima era difícil domá-lo, mas ele estava completamente entregue, suas mãos apertavam o lençol com força, os gemidos que escapavam por seus lábios nublavam a minha mente, ele não faz idéia dos efeitos disso tudo.

Um gemido mais alto e ele virou o rosto para o lado, ele não gostava que eu o visse tão frágil, ele apoiou a testa no colchão, e minha mão foi preenchida com seu sêmen. Eu também não precisava de muito mais.

Ele deitou a cabeça no colchão e olhou de relance para mim, os cabelos completamente desalinhados, os lábios entre abertos, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

- Choutarou...

É, eu não precisava de nada.

Minhas mãos se fecharam com força em sua cintura, enquanto eu atingia meu ápice.

oOo

Shishido Ryou era o nome do rapaz com quem eu estava namorando e morando já fazia sete meses, apesar de ser treze¹ centímetros mais baixo do que eu, ele era três anos mais velho, um senpai. Ele estava no último ano de sua faculdade de história e apesar de não gostar ele dava aula de inglês num cursinho com ligações a nossa faculdade Hyotei.

Eu estou na mesma faculdade, porém faço Artes e divido o meu tempo num trabalho voluntário numa galeria e tenho aulas de violino e piano duas vezes na semana, meu horário não é tão puxado, por isso, eu estou sempre o moldando com o de Shishido-san, para que possamos ficar mais tempo juntos.

No entanto...

- Shishido-san, o café da manhã. – Disse com um sorriso contente ao vê-lo ajeitar a gravata, no entanto ele pegou a pasta que estava sobre o sofá, ele já estava de saída.

Automaticamente olhei para o relógio na parede, eu não estava errado, fizera o café no horário de sempre, ainda eram 6h 15.

- Desculpe Choutarou, tenho que ir para o cursinho, reunião, reunião. – Ele disse dispensando o assunto com a mão, antes mesmo que eu perguntasse.

Apenas o vi sair apressado, batendo a porta.

Olhei para as torradas com queijo e café quente que estavam no balcão, prontas para irem direto para a mesa. Suspirei. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

OoO

- Vocês fizeram!

Enquanto meu rosto ficava mais vermelho do que o cabelo do meu amigo, eu sacudia as mãos, pedindo para que ele fizesse silêncio. Embora fosse 8h 15 e estivéssemos no meio da rua, indo para o Taka's sushi matar o primeiro tempo de aula que era Arte e História da Arte.

- Sim, nós fizemos, agora fale baixo.

- Hehe, você vai me contar tudo, nya.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Este louco que se pendurava em meu ombro e usava um band-aid no rosto é Kikumaru Eiji, ele é meio avoado e tem mania de falar 'nya' no meio das frases, mas é uma ótima companhia e está sempre me dando conselhos do que fazer com Shishido-san quando estamos no meio de alguma "crise".

É um pouco embaraçoso e ele faz questão que eu entre nos detalhes, mas pelo menos ele nunca errou.

O Taka's Sushi só abre às 9h para que os alunos não matem aula, mas somos fregueses desse restaurante desde o colegial, por isso, o dono do local, o Kawamura-san deixa a gente entrar mais cedo e também temos o privilégio de pagar quando quisermos, mas Kikumaru e eu temos uma bolsa de 300 reais para gastos com passagens e essas coisas, ao invés disso, nós saímos cedo de casa e vamos andando.

Ou com alguma sorte, quando Syuichiro não está em nenhum longo expediente, eu consigo uma carona, mas acabo ficando de vela e ele nos faz prometer que não iremos matar aula, como o Kikumaru é muito fiel a essas pequenas promessas, nesses dias nós não aparecemos no Kawamura.

Ah sim, Syuichiro Oishi, ele é namorado do Kikumaru há... Quanto tempo? Acho que já tem uns 3 anos. É um pouco constrangedor olhar para o rosto dele, eu sempre acabo me lembrando dos detalhes mais sórdidos que Kikumaru faz questão de contar, mas aposto que ele pensa a mesma coisa quando vê o Shishido-san.

- **Welcome baby!**

O homem entusiasmado atrás do balcão era Kawamura. Vê-lo sempre me deixava muito contente, pois ele estava sempre com um grande sorriso.

- Hoi Hoi! – Esse também era o cumprimento clássico de Kikumaru. – Taka! Você tem que preparar uma vitamina pro Ootori recuperar as energias, ele teve uma loooonga noite!

Fingi que não era comigo, enquanto me sentava sobre a almofada macia e esperava Kikumaru ocupar o lugar à minha frente.

- **All right!**

Ele se sentou rindo, enquanto eu sorria completamente envergonhado.

Nós estamos sempre falando sobre nossos relacionamentos aqui no Taka's, eu não faço idéia do quanto o Kawamura-san já ouviu, mas foi aqui que comemoramos a nossa formatura no colegial, nossa entrada para a faculdade e também há sete meses, quando eu e Shishido-san começamos a namorar.

Enfim, ele sabe tudo sobre nós.

- Agora vamos ao que interessa. – Ele esfregou as mãos e sorriu largamente. – Aos detalhes.

Apesar de tudo eu já estava acostumado, por isso, lá estava eu narrando sobre como consegui chamar atenção do Shishido-san que estava escondido atrás de seus quinhentos livros.

- Aqui está.

Kawamura-san chegou com uma bandeja com sucos e aperitivos, nós agradecemos e interrompemos momentaneamente a narração. Embora eu preferisse falar tudo de uma vez, assim meu rosto não tinha que ficar mudando de cor o tempo todo.

- Nee Kikumaru, você não disse que o Syuichiro-san está ocupado com o plantão?

- Sim.

- O aniversário de vocês não é na quinta-feira?

Ele falava tanto sobre isso que esses detalhes eram absorvidos.

- Sim! – Ele disse com muito mais entusiasmo, me chamando atenção.

- O que você vai fazer? – Eu tinha certeza que ele só estava esperando que eu perguntasse, pois um sorriso maquiavélico se formou em seus lábios.

- Vou visitá-lo no hospital.

Eu não podia deixar de ficar embasbacado e admirado com as idéias dele, eu nunca teria coragem de visitar o Shishido-san no trabalho.

- E você vai tirá-lo de lá?

- Não posso, mas é claro que o Oishi não tem autorização para sair, mas! – E ele ergueu o dedo, completamente orgulhoso de seu plano. – Ele tem algum tempo vago e só não pode sair, por isso, eu que vou fazer plantão por lá, quando o Oishi estiver finalmente desocupado, nós iremos para um quarto.

Eu estava de boca aberta.

- O Syuichiro-san sabe disso?

- Não, mas eu espero que eu o encontre na hora certa, não vou conseguir ficar esperando. – Disse sacudindo o corpo de um lado para o outro, provavelmente imaginando alguma coisa que eu prefiro não saber. – O Oishi de jaleco...

Eu ri sozinho enquanto observava meu amigo ficar com o rosto corado. O Kikumaru não tem jeito.

oOo

Nós saímos a tempo para a próxima aula, no entanto ainda tínhamos que encontrar com um certo senpai que estava constantemente nos ameaçando.

- Os atrasados.

O flash nos cegou temporariamente. E o responsável era ninguém menos do que Syusuke Fuji, ele estava no último ano e era um senpai muito respeitado. E tinha a mania de andar com uma Polaroid que carregava no pescoço.

- Ah Fuji-senpai, como foi a aula?

A cara de pau de Kikumaru às vezes me deixava sem palavras.

- Foi boa, e a de vocês?

O Senpai abriu os olhos, o que não era um bom sinal, aqueles olhos azuis eram incrivelmente assustadores quando ele queria.

- Muito boa nya~, trouxemos algo para você.

- Ah é mesmo?

A mudança radical desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio quando eu entreguei o especial do Taka's, sushi.

Fuji senpai se afastou com a comida e Kikumaru e eu comemoramos nossa escapatória, Fuji que me perdoe, mas ele não era tão durão assim.

**Continua.**

**¹ **Eu não inventei um número aleatório. É oficial!


	2. Chapter 2

**Egoist Pair~**

**_**

**02: Arigatou Tomodachi**

- Você já está indo para casa _nya~_?

- Hai!

Eu estava empolgado, queria muito ver o Shishido-san, mesmo morando e o vendo todos os dias, hoje eu estava um pouco eufórico.

Hoje tivemos aula de desenho com carvão, e eu pensei em fazer um desenho do Shishido-san, é claro que ele vai me matar se descobrir, mas ele gasta muito tempo parado em uma só posição. Quando está lendo ou atrás de uma pilha de livros, então acho que posso conseguir um bom retrato.

- Ootori, ganbatte!

Eu ri ainda envergonhado e saí correndo pela faculdade. Eu só queria ver o Shishido-san.

**oOo**

Eu só queria ser recebido por ele ao chegar em casa, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Ootori, boa tarde, como foi a aula?

Eu o odiava.

Detestava o homem que estava na minha frente. Atobe Keigo, uma velha paixão do Shishido-san. Aparentemente Atobe nunca soube ou só se fazia de desentendido. A verdade sobre essa história eu nunca vou descobrir, porque o Shishido-san simplesmente não fala sobre isso.

- Bem.

Respondi de má vontade enquanto entrava na minha casa e jogava a pasta com o material sobre o sofá. Shishido-san ergueu os olhos do jornal e ficou me olhando por algum tempo. Eu queria muito que ele se levantasse e me desse um beijo, mas é claro que isso não iria acontecer.

Primeiro porque Atobe estava parado no meio de nossa sala e segundo porque ele era tímido demais para tomar a iniciativa. Eu sorri com meus próprios pensamentos e segui para o quarto.

Nada de me estressar, eu só precisava de um banho. Só isso.

- Choutarou.

Eu parei e me virei, Shishido-san estava na porta do quarto e eu ainda podia ver Atobe andando pela sala, mas decidi focar meus olhos na única pessoa que me interessava.

- Sim?

- Eu sei que era a minha vez de fazer o almoço, mas eu comi na rua com o Atobe-senpai, então... Me desculpe, eu ainda não fiz nada.

Eu não estava chateado por ele não ter feito a comida, mas... Eu gostava de vê-lo preparar algo, Shishido-san era uma negação na cozinha e por ser, se irritar muito fácil, era sempre divertido. Normalmente uma tampa de panela voava em cima de mim, mas ainda assim eu adorava.

- Não tem problema.

Não era mentira.

- Eu posso esquentar alguma coisa enquanto você entra no banho.

Ele começou a gesticular demais de forma desajeitada. Mas confesso que não sei por que ele estava sem graça.

- Não tem problema. ― Eu repeti com um sorriso forçado. ― Shishido-san tem coisas a fazer, não é? Não é por isso que Atobe-san veio até aqui?

Eu comecei a me livrar da camisa. Shishido-san não me respondeu, ele ficou parado na porta do quarto por algum tempo e depois simplesmente saiu de lá. Eu queria que ele tivesse dito algo. Qualquer coisa.

Mas como sempre, o silêncio era a única coisa que me fazia companhia quando eu mais precisava da voz dele.

Um suspiro pesado escapou por meus lábios e eu decidi me afogar naquela banheira. Ia demorar o tempo que fosse necessário. Embora eu tenha que sair daqui a uma hora para a aula de violino.

**OoO**

- Você sabe que se precisar ficar em casa para estudar para as provas isso não é um problema.

Eu abaixei a cabeça envergonhado.

- Estou estragando tudo não é Senpai?

- Oootori, você é a imagem da desconcentração. Eu não sei no que você está pensando, mas seja lá o que for está te incomodando muito.

- Sim. – Eu fechei os olhos com força.

- Vá pra casa. – Ele tocou suavemente em meu ombro. – Nós já terminamos aqui.

Tudo que eu queria era ocupar a minha mente, mas aparentemente isso estava sendo impossível. Minha cabeça gritava o nome de Atobe e isso me deixava frustrado. Todas as vezes que eu o via eu acabava desse jeito.

- Ootori. – A voz de Oshitari-Senpai me fez erguer o rosto.

- Sim?

- Vamos, eu te dou uma carona. – E eu percebi que ele já estava com as chaves do carro nas mãos.

Oshitari Yuushi era meu professor de violino. Ele na verdade era só alguns anos mais velho do que eu, mas tinha praticado a vida inteira. Eu sabia um pouco _demais _sobre a vida pessoal do meu Senpai porque ele namorava um garoto lá da faculdade.

- Se-senpai, não precisa se preocupar.

Ele tirou o violino de minhas mãos e o guardou e em seguida me puxou pelo pulso de forma brusca.

- Vamos. – E ele me arrastou.

Talvez ele não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado. Provavelmente a minha desconcentração havia o irritado. Oshitari-Senpai não perdoava alguns tipos de comportamento. Música era algo muito importante para ele.

- Me desculpe. – Eu murmurei quando já estávamos dentro do carro.

- Por que você está se desculpando?

Ele me pegou de surpresa, porque na verdade eu esperava que ele estivesse bravo comigo.

- Porque...

E foi aí que eu achei que fosse possível fazer o tempo parar, porque eu senti que tudo a minha volta tinha congelado. Oshitari Senpai estava me beijando.

- S-senpai! Pare com isso!

Tentar empurrá-lo e sair daquele carro me pareceu a coisa mais óbvia a fazer, mas... Mesmo que o Senpai fosse mais baixo do que eu, ele era incrivelmente forte.

- Ootori você está muito tenso.

Ele sorriu. Daquele jeito que faz você ter certeza que está em uma grande enrascada. E quando senti a mão dele deslizar pelo cós da minha calça eu sabia que tinha perdido a fala. Provavelmente a minha cara era patética, mas isso era a última coisa com que eu ia me preocupar.

Eu não tenho muita certeza de como fiz aquilo, mas lembro de mover bruscamente o meu braço e com isso acertar o rosto do Senpai e dar o fora dali o mais rápido que eu pude sem nem olhar pra trás.

Só sabia que eu não podia colocar os pés em casa. Não suportaria encarar o Shishido-san daquele jeito.

**oOo**

- Mentira! – Kikumaru gritou tão alto que eu tive certeza que o copo chegou a vibrar em cima da mesa.

- Não aconteceu mais nada? Você está bem não é? – Syuichiro era sem dúvida muito gentil, eu só pude sorrir e concordar com a cabeça.

- Oishi nós temos que ir atrás dele!

- Eiji, você sabe que as coisas não são bem assim.

- Mas não pode ficar desse jeito, como ele pode tentar fazer isso com o Ootori! Ainda mais sabendo que ele ama tanto o Shishido.

E foi nesse instante que os dois pararam com a pequena discussão de casal e fixaram o olhar em mim, talvez isso só tenha acontecido porque eu tinha começado a chorar. Na verdade, só havia me dado conta quando Kikumaru passou por cima da mesa e veio até mim, secando-as gentilmente.

- Ootori, está doendo em algum lugar?

- Não se preocupe. – Eu sorri. – Não estou com dor.

- Ootori-kun, você quer dormir aqui essa noite?

Syuichiro não era um gênio, e nem precisava, mas eu era extremamente grato pela forma como ele colocava as coisas sem fazer muitas perguntas.

- Eh? – Kikumaru estava vibrando novamente. – Ootori vai dormir aqui? – Mesmo que eu ainda não tivesse dado minha resposta. – Ootori eu tenho tantos jogos pra te mostrar! – De repente eu estava sendo sacudido e rindo junto com o Syuichiro.

Ele sabia a minha resposta antes mesmo de perguntar. Eu só queria relaxar e não pensar com que cara eu iria olhar para o Shishido-san no dia seguinte.

**Continua.**


End file.
